


Tragedy

by tsuukiyo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuukiyo/pseuds/tsuukiyo
Summary: Jongdae awakes in a foreign place and meets with a unexpected face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write often and this idea isn't really well thought out either. My grammar and my punctuation isn't any better, so if you happen to see any mistakes—please, disregard it. Thank you for reading this, however.

Blood.

His nose perked instantly, the metallic but sweet smell filled his nose before leaving as fast as it appeared. Forcing his eyes shut, he attempted to regain a feel for it. From the smell, he could only assume it was fresh; the normal rancidity of aged blood was absent and he found the pure fragrant odor to be overwhelming. Jongdae fantasized the thick crimson liquid slowly dripping repetitively and rhythmically; he longed to feel the warmness pool between his fingers. To feel the blood dribble down from the tips of his fingertips gave him the feeling of content yet; visualizing wasn’t enough. The thoughts nurtured to his desire, calmly soothing his feral lust as it wrapped around it attempting to mute it. Although he felt a sliver of peace, he still felt antsy. His mouth watered as the smell entered each nostril again and he swore he could taste the familiar viscous fluid. His whole physical being longed to move closer, but, somehow, he couldn’t. His body constricted by something, the circular smooth metal clamping on his wrists held him down. Around each of his appendages, he felt the cold steel of the handcuffs chafing his wrists, and he wasn’t shocked to notice his ankles were in the same situation. The bed he happened to lay upon-which was surprisingly his size- looked foreign to him. The bright, silky ivory sheets that covered the bed contrasted greatly from his dark maroon sheets that adorned his bed alongside with a towering mountain of pillows. Where this bed was the complete opposite; barren. No pillows were found nor a comforter or a duvet. Nonetheless, either would have been ideal to have to reduce the amount of strain he felt on his poor neck.  
“You are up?”  
Jongdae turned his head as much as the strange angle he was forced into would allow. He hadn’t met with the disembodied voice, but rather an intensely vibrant white colored stuffed bear. “Oh! Oh! It seems as Mr. Kim is up! Yes, it does!” The voice raised a few octaves, producing a tremulously squeaky voice that he was convinced if prolonged could cause his ears to bleed. A part of Jongdae was convinced that this was a nightmare and if he just waited a little longer he would soon face his old acquainted surroundings, but minutes passed by and the small bear still stared at him with its beady eyes. Yet, the teddy bear, an inanimate object, gave off an exasperated vibe. Jongdae sensed the bear’s eyes were telling him something. Are you done yet? He surely felt like he was losing his sense of self, but then...the scent came back ten time stronger than previously.  
“I think he’s certainly happy to see us,” They spoke again.  
A blush filled his face as he was aware of what they meant. The uncompromisable position made him vulnerable, leaving him unable to cover himself, and to put it straight he couldn’t help himself. He was a man of pride, but for him to be in a spot of defenselessness; he was definitely pissed. It was then he finally shook off the possibility of it being a dream. The cuffs around the end of his limbs felt too genuine for it to be a nightmare and he found himself to be in a relatively conscious state. Thoughts and ideas running through his mind were able to be comprehended by him and the strain he felt upon his limbs was there as well. There was no way in hell that this was a dream, and sadly he was right.  
“Mr. Kim! You are uncomfortable, yes? Yes, it seems!” The bear ‘spoke’ in the that obnoxious voice once again. He hadn’t decided if he were to choose to engage in the person’s games, but if it were the only way to regain somewhat control of the situation it would appear that he would.  
“Of course, I am. My arms are cuffed to bed pos-” he stopped to calm himself before he got anymore heated. “...Yes, I am”  
The bear- no, the person- squeaked out again and before he knew it his arms were released from above his head but unfortunately not his ankles. The main thing that was on the top of his mind was why or how he was captured but, in this case, physically seeing him would be a close second. He felt no strength in his abdomen to muster himself up, so he allowed himself to assume a more comfortable pose to lessen the amount of energy he was using. To protect what little dignity he had remaining, he covered his downstairs and hoped he’d relax sooner or later; meaning preferably sooner. He turned his head in the bear’s direction, in a chance he’d catch a glance of the hiding figure. The high up bed hadn’t give a perfect view nor did his peripherals permit him to see more than just his hand, holding up the small stuffed animal.  
”Don’t be so nosy,” The same voice that greeted him when he woke up spoke again. Although, Jongdae knew it wasn’t the time but he needed to talk back. “It’s not fair,” He heard a scoff. “You sure do talk a lot for someone kidnapped,” Eventually, the bear was no longer seen and most likely put to the side. The noise of cracking bones filled the room and he was faced with the man’s chest. Overall, he was shocked at how his mannerisms hadn’t matched his face. The man laughed and lowered so he could be leveled with Jongdae, “Maybe...this is better?” Suddenly, he laid his head upon the bed only inches away from Jongdae’s to give him a better look or perhaps to mock him. “Like what you see?” He smiled real wide. From what Jongdae noticed, the dark brown of his monolid eyes appeared empty rather than the happiness he was feigning. A faker. Almost reminiscent of himself. Besides the major part, the man was rather young as their were no signs of wrinkles or creases near his mouth or eyes. A clear face and his cat-like smile, slightly reminding him of the bear he spoke through.  
“What are you?” Jongdae wasn’t sure why he had phrased the question that, but for some reason it fit. No sane person would do something of this sort, even without the kidnapping part, finding comfort into a bear and using it part of your own persona didn’t fit in either. The man’s pupils dilated.  
The man got up and walked away from his spot. He started to pace and looked back at Jongdae, “That’s a weird question. Isn’t usually ‘who are you?’” He continued with a sigh. “If it is a matter of who am I? I’m not quite sure either.” This sentence confused Jongdae. “What do you mean?” Jongdae’s eye searched the man’s for a possible answer, but found none. The man shrugged and proceeded on, “I have no name.”


End file.
